


This is where we come alive

by Walter_K



Series: Lara & Jacob by UngarnMoc [2]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Продолжение макси "We could live like legends"Яков покидает Долину, чтобы жить с Ларой в Англии. Но Лара уже не уверена, что тихая семейная жизнь - для нее





	1. Не всякая крыша над головой — дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A house is not a home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003148) by [UngarnMoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngarnMoc/pseuds/UngarnMoc). 

> Перевод [This is where we come alive](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1217007) авторства UngarnMoc

Огромное кресло было точно таким же мягким, каким Лара его помнила. Даже чересчур мягким и соблазнительным: после месяцев, проведенных в дикой природе, блага современного мира казались слишком уж райским блаженством — того и глядишь, попа слипнется. Что ж, Лара была готова с легкостью к этому привыкнуть.

Кресло было таким большим, что Лара утопала в нем, даже будучи уже взрослой. Ей это не нравилось — напоминало об одиночестве и том, какой одинокой она была, как много вокруг было пустого пространства. Его всегда было слишком много, и эту болезненную пустоту она не могла заполнить ничем.

Немного поерзав в поиске удобного положения, Лара чуть передвинула ноги на подлокотнике, чтобы он не давил под коленки и ноги не затекали.

Лара слышит нежный голос рядом, чувствует тепло тела и утопает в объятьях, ощущает запах — и все то, от чего она так млеет и успокаивается, напоминает ей, что она больше не одинока. Больше в этом кресле нет поглощающей пустоты вокруг — потому что в него сел Яков, а Лара примостилась у него на коленях.

Яков был восхищен огромной библиотекой Ричарда, особенно ему понравились книги по истории — возможно, суховатые для обывателя, но Яков нашел их увлекательными и информативными. Он часто читал их, сидя у камина, и Ларе нравилось составлять ему компанию, и тогда она просила почитать ей вслух. Не то чтобы ее сильно интересовало содержание — скорее, его теплый голос мгновенно расслаблял ее, и она чувствовала себя дома как никогда прежде.

После потери отца дом с каждым днем становился все более и более чуждым Ларе. Она съехала при первой же возможности, еле дождавшись — ей казалось, что стены и воспоминания словно душили ее. По возвращении с Яматая ей не стало лучше, все тяготило, как она и ожидала. Но замок был ее наследием и Лара не собиралась сдаваться — она уже планировала, как будет его реставрировать, чтобы вернуть ему прежнее величие. Она не знала, на что рассчитывала; в любом случае, это бы не вернуло отца. Но замок по-прежнему оставался ее домом, хоть она и не чувствовала этого и была совсем одна посреди огромного старого строения в окружении скорби и покрывшихся слоем пыли воспоминаний.

Оставалось только завести пару котиков и подтвердить статус последней из рода Крофт, умерев в одиночестве. Безрадостная перспектива.

Но с тех пор, как Лара вернулась из Сибири, в доме все изменилось. Лара полагала, что это из-за того, что больше она не одинока.

После стольких лет одиночества, печали и боли это место снова стало ей домом. Это не произошло за одну ночь — все шло постепенно и менялось до сих пор, но делить проживание в замке с кем-то — особенно с Яковом — каким-то неожиданным образом помогало Ларе. В замке стало светлее и менее страшно. Она помогала ему осмотреться, делилась историями из детства и даже рассказывала о Ричарде. И с каждым словом ей становилось легче — уходила грусть и тянущее чувство.

Раны наконец затягивались.

Лара глубоко вдохнула, ощутив такой знакомый запах дома — камина, книг и Якова. Конечно, Якова она не знала с детства и этот запах был новым — но не менее прекрасным, и она чувствовала себя в безопасности и знала, что нет на свете лучше места для нее. Лучшего места для отдыха, расслабления и счастья.

Успокаивающая монотонность голоса Якова прервалась, когда он сделал небольшой комментарий по поводу встреченной в книге исторической неточности, и Лара мягко улыбнулась. Обычно она задавала множество вопросов по теме, и Яков с охотой рассказывал обо всем — о прошлом, о прежней жизни и что с ним случалось. От этого ему становилось лучше. Они оба не были идеальны — но идеально друг другу подходили.

Яков пошевелился и взглянул на Лару, проверяя, слушает ли она или давно уснула. Она ответила улыбкой на его взгляд, он этим удовлетворился, перевернул страницу, приобняв Лару чуть покрепче, и вернулся к чтению.

Удобно улегшись в его объятьях, Лара выписывала кончиками пальцев завитки узоров на его груди, думая, какой непредсказуемой бывает жизнь. Отправляясь в Сибирь, она не думала, что встретит человека, который произведет на нее такое впечатление и станет так важен для нее. Станет частью ее жизни. Человеком, с которым ей захочется эту жизнь разделить.

Сэм всегда ворчала, что Ларе стоит быть более открытой и наслаждаться жизнью, а не только экспедициями. Яков бы ей понравился. Да и отцу, скорее всего, тоже — он был бы восхищен, замучил бы миллионами вопросов, перевозбудился и вообще был бы похож на восторженного мальчишку в Рождественское утро. Лара полагала, что Якова бы это не напрягало и со временем они бы поладили. Ну и иметь в кругу семьи бессмертного (хоть и только в прошлом) человека — очень в стиле Крофтов, Ричард бы не уставал об этом напоминать. Ребячество, конечно — но эта мысль заставляла Лару улыбнуться.

А мать... После всего, через что они с отцом прошли, она была бы рада и счастью Лары, и мужчине, которого та выбрала.

Это было бы очень мило. И пусть Ларе было больно от того, что это никогда не случится, но все же не так сильно, как раньше. Она всегда будет скучать по ним и всем, кого потеряла, будь то член семьи или друг, погибший или просто ушедший из ее жизни, — но теперь у нее были Яков и Иона, и они хорошо ладили друг с другом. Теперь они были ее семьей. Ее домом. Местом, в которое хотелось возвращаться, местом с правильными людьми. Командой Крофт.

Сочетание голоса Якова и тепла камина страшно умиротворяло. Лара моргнула пару раз, пытаясь не смыкать глаз, но задача казалась все менее выполнимой. Ладно, только пять минуточек.

Она не удивится, если, открыв глаза, очнется в объятьях Якова на просторной кровати в их спальне — а за окном будет уже утро.


	2. Принцесса или боец? Женись на женщине, которая умеет и то, и другое

— Сколько языков ты знаешь?

Вопрос, словно возникнув из ниоткуда, нарушил умиротворенную тишину — и Яков поднял взгляд на фигуру Лары, сидевшей за большим столом и со стопкой рукописных записей. Оранжевый свет камина отбрасывал длинные тени на дубовый пол и играл огоньками в ее глазах. В просторной комнате было довольно темно — только горела настольная лампа, и Якову было вполне комфортно читать при свете огня в камине, единственного источника света, сопровождавшего его многие годы. Старые привычки — упрямая вещь.

Даже перед лицом неумолимой современности.

— Ну, я был рожден в Византийской империи, и, как тебе известно, в десятом веке там говорили на латыни и греческом. Я владею обоими. Позже я провел некоторое время в Сирии и учил там арабский, потом выучил русский, и, возможно, все еще могу прочесть несколько слов на монгольском. Ну и английский, конечно.

Лара ничего не ответила — только молча приняла к сведению, одарив его улыбкой. Якову было достаточно и этого — он любил ее улыбку. В Сибири Лара редко улыбалась — но теперь, дома, все было иначе.

Иногда Лара была для него совершеннейшей тайной; да, Яков знал, что у них было не так много времени на то, чтобы как следует узнать друг друга, ведь тогда все было намного сложнее — они постоянно находились в бегах, а вести вдумчивые беседы, когда за тобой гонятся профессиональные наемники, сложновато. Конечно, они общались каждую свободную минуту, но Яков должен был следить за безопасностью своих людей, а Лара почти всегда пропадала на охоте. Зато теперь у них было все время мира.

Тогда они были довольно строги друг к другу, ведь все было на голых инстинктах и эмоциях. Лара была бесстрашной и полной ярости, и Якова это восхищало — ее сила всегда его впечатляла, как тогда, так и сейчас. Но в эту минуту Лара была совсем иной.

Теперь у Якова появился шанс не торопясь узнать ее по-настоящему, насладиться каждым мгновением, пусть даже самым коротким.

Например, она любила чай больше, чем кофе — и всегда приносила с собой дымящуюся чашечку, когда садилась за огромный стол в офисе отца. С утра она всегда пила крепкий черный, добавив молока — Яков был в шоке, когда впервые увидел такое. В течение дня она переходила на фруктовый. И никогда-никогда не добавляла сахара — она признавала только несколько сухих листочков из своей обширной коллекции чая и кипяток.

Или что она совершенно не умела петь. Якову доводилось иногда замечать это, в основном когда она считала, что ее никто не слышит и включала радио или ставила какую-нибудь свою любимую песню — и, прости господи, это был кромешный ужас, для полного комплекта не хватало только собачьего подвывания кто в лес кто по дрова, — но, положа руку на сердце, Яков все равно любил слушать ее, хоть никогда в этом ей не признавался. А то она бы сразу перестала.

Ей нравилось оставлять по всему дому записочки. Уходила ли она в магазин за продуктами или уезжала покататься на велике, Лара всегда оставляла для него бумажку, куда направилась и когда вернется. Еще были налепленные на холодильник списки покупок, важные даты и встречи или случайные вдруг пришедшие в голову идеи насчет ее текущих или будущих исследований. Почерк у Лары был ровный и аккуратный, в точности как она сама, и иногда она добавляла смайлики (обычно на записках, адресованных Якову), как будто намек на свою более мягкую сторону натуры, ту, о которой позволено знать лишь немногим.

Еще этот велосипед. Якову пока не выпал шанс разобраться, как на нем ездить, но Лара была просто повернута на нем — внимательно следила за состоянием и пользовалась каждый раз, когда нужно было развеяться или часик побыть одной. Она уже спрашивала, хочет ли Яков научиться. Он не смог отказать, хоть и сомневался, что сразу получится.

Когда они только встретились, Лара была сильной и твердой. Но в той женщине, которую он потихоньку узнавал, было больше... человеческого. Каждый раз было что-то новое, чего он прежде не знал, крошечный кусочек, не виденный прежде. С каждой историей она раскрывалась все больше, и узнавать Лару было похоже на долгое путешествие. Да, она была умна и Яков и так это знал, потому что видел, как в трудных ситуациях она включала голову и шла напролом при необходимости. Он знал, на что она способна. Но он понятия не имел, что она любит делать в свободное время. Он ничего не знал об этом британском книжном черве-любительнице чая, которая могла в компании чашечки и укрывшись пледиком с концами пропасть в фентези-книжке про магию и драконов. Какой терпеливой она была, когда объясняла всякие современные штуки и рассказывала про мир, пусть даже не считала это за какое-то обучение. Интернет и видеоигры были для Якова совсем в новинку — а еще современная политика и то, как работает система голосования. Тостер тоже был совершенно неведомым устройством. Яков жил простой жизнью и Лара это принимала и старалась помочь найти для него место в новом мире. Они подолгу гуляли по округе, держась за руки, как обычная влюбленная пара, и вели долгие ночные беседы — и вместе с тысячей прочих мелочей уметь рассмешить Лару и слышать ее смех значило для Якова очень много.

Подумав с мгновение, Яков снова нарушил тишину.

— А сколько языков знаешь ты? — как будто поддразнивая, спросил он, мешая ей слишком глубоко погрузиться в записи.

До этого читавшееся в ее фигуре напряжение сосредоточенности на делах спало, и она немного расслабилась, оторвавшись от бумаг. Она откинулась на спинку кресла и покачалась на нем, раздумывая над ответом.

— Не так много, как ты, — начала она и, чуть помолчав, улыбнулась: — В университете я изучала некоторые древние языки, такие, как древнегреческий и латынь, но чтобы свободно говорить, надо их еще немного подтянуть. Или просто выучу что-нибудь новое, зависит от того, куда направлюсь. — Она пожала плечами.

Практичность. Нужно знание нового языка для нового мифа и страны? Ладно, почему бы не выучить его за пару неделек перед поездкой. Отчего это совсем Якова не удивляло?

Широкая улыбка медленно тронула его губы, и в глазах мелькнул странный огонек — и Лара сразу поняла, о чем он.

— Да, не так много.

Зря она вообще упомянула про древние языки, поняла Лара, как только произнесла свой ответ. Ей совсем не хотелось позориться, пытаясь говорить на них дома с тем, кто знает оба языка в совершенстве.

Хотя она была уверена, что кое-кто был бы очень не прочь. Но Лара была не такой.

Какое разочарование.

— Какая вы жестокая, леди Крофт.

Лара закатила глаза.

— Искренне сожалею, что рассказала об этом.

В ответ Яков снова улыбнулся ей.

Огромный замок с огромными воротами и огромным гербом на них — и не только на них, а буквально везде, — конечно, вызвал у Якова множество вопросов, и Лара не видела причин не рассказать ему о родословной. И, конечно, он сразу стал придумывать ей всякие прозвища, связанные со статусом леди, когда хотел немного ее подразнить.

Лара терпеть этого не могла. Но вообще-то не очень — и обычно его уловки срабатывали.

Снова повисла тишина — Яков, улыбнувшись ей, вернулся к книге, и Лара позволила себе мысленно отвлечься, любуясь его расслабленной фигурой, пока он мирно читал. Он, конечно, прекрасно знал, что она смотрит на него, но не стал этого показывать. Иногда Лара думала об их совместной жизни и как быстро и ладно Яков привык к новому. В конце концов, прожив невероятно долгую жизнь, ему не раз приходилось это делать, будучи все время в пути. Сначала он искал подходящее место для своего народа, чтобы осесть, потом — искал свое место в нем. Ему нужно было приспосабливаться, и он был в этом хорош. Но сейчас все было снова иначе. Последние жизненные уроки, последний век в его жизни. И, честно говоря, в смертном обличии он выглядел намного счастливее. Лара могла прочесть это по нему яснее, чем прежде — по тому, как он рассказывал о прошлом, по его голосу, как иногда ему было тяжело вспоминать о былых страданиях из-за бессмертия. Оно было для него серьезной ношей — и он был счастлив жить нормальной жизнью, которая рано или поздно подойдет к концу.

Изменилась не только его жизнь: не встреть Лара Якова, к этому моменту уже наверняка отправилась бы в новое путешествие, рисковала бы там жизнью, дралась с монстрами и убивала бы людей.

С Яковом же ей хотелось наслаждаться жизнью. Конечно, в новой версии ее жизни приключения тоже имели место, но они стали не столь важны, как прежде. Ей хотелось больше заняться ремонтом замка, чтобы он по-настоящему стал теперь для них домом. Яков любил сам делать кое-какую работу, ведь он и раньше все делал своими руками, — а теперь, занимаясь этим вместе, Лара чувствовала себя на своем месте. Это сооружение с их помощью станет им домом — чудесным и прекрасным. Они были отличной командой во всем — от сборки новой крыши до охоты на диких зверей в лесу.

Но кое-что все-таки ее беспокоило: рано или поздно она все равно вернется к погоне за мифами. Лара уже сделала кое-какие приготовления и метила в следующее приключение. Но она не знала, как быть с Яковом. Он определенно захочет к ней присоединиться, и Лара не имеет ничего против, но... Она не хочет потерять его. Это занятие всегда было очень опасным и Лара каждый раз боялась потерять Иону и делала все, чтобы этого не допустить, поэтому и занималась всем в основном сама. Одна спускалась в гробницы, сталкивалась лицом к лицу с тьмой. Но она понятия не имела, как они с Яковом сработаются на деле. Может, он захочет последовать за ней, ведь он вполне способен постоять за себя в бою, но Лара не хотела им рисковать. Раньше он был бессмертным. Теперь же он просто человек — без второго шанса, без бонусной жизни в запасе. Умрет сейчас — умрет навсегда.

Лара еще не поднимала этот вопрос. Скоро придется.

Но не сегодня. Она потянулась за ручкой, которую минутами раньше отложила в сторону, и постаралась отогнать плохие мысли — это может подождать, нет причин переживать сейчас по этому поводу. Пока есть время, нужно отдыхать и наслаждаться жизнью среди живых и всем, что у нее есть. И позволить плохому уйти, а ранам затянуться — а потом отправиться в новый путь.


	3. All I want for Christmas is…

— Вот черт!

Лара остановилась, размышляя, как именно затащить елку в дом. 

Та возвышалась над ее миниатюрной фигурой, и глядя на нее, Лара чувствовала, как с каждой новой попыткой протащить ее дальше иголки все сыпались прямо за шиворот, заползая под одежду, и кололись, оставляя на коже красные следы. Все чесалось, и Лара уверилась в том, что затея оказалась совсем не так хороша. 

А пришла идея внезапно. Лара сто лет уже не залезала на чердак, а поскольку собиралась реставрировать замок, решила, что пришло время избавиться от всякого старья, которым не пользовалась и которое не собиралась хранить. Так что, ковыряясь на чердаке, она пооткрывала разные запылившиеся картонные коробки и перебрала содержимое, а еще нашла старые рождественские украшения — те самые, которые помнила еще с детства. 

Ларе не особенно нравились рождественские праздники с тех пор, как умер отец, и хоть Ротт и старался изо всех сил — притаскивал шикарную огромную елку, украшал ее и всячески пытался привлечь к этому Лару, — в основном она отказывалась. Рождество напоминало об утерянном; она могла бы праздновать всей семьей, но теперь у нее никого больше не было, так зачем изображать радость? По мере взросления и появления университетских забот Лара и вовсе махнула на Рождество рукой — настолько, насколько взрослый человек может махнуть на украшения елки и покупку подарков. Она проводила праздники дома одна, читала или занималась учебой. В замке было тихо и спокойно, а больше ей ничего было и не нужно — по крайней мере, вернуть родителей она уже не могла, пусть и так отчаянно хотела этого в детстве. 

Но стоило ей не спеша опустить руку в коробку и коснуться прохлады таких хрупких и милых вещей, достать одну из изящных стеклянных игрушек, взглянуть на нее, ощутить в руке, вспомнить старые добрые времена и понять, что Рождество уже на носу, как в голову сразу же закралась мысль достать елку. 

Может быть, в эти праздники она наконец будет счастлива. Правда, Яков понятия не имел о том, как сейчас все устроено в Рождество; мысль об этом определенно заставила ее улыбнуться, при том что она и так уже внутренне порадовалась. Лара схватила коробку с игрушками и спустилась вниз. 

Купить елку не составляло трудности. Около получаса на дорогу, посмотреть имеющиеся в наличии и выбрать одну. А вот привезти домой и затащить внутрь — это уже другое дело. Ее выбор пал на добротный экземпляр — прекрасный, крепкий и высокий, не слишком большой, но все же повыше ее самой и тем самым не облегчающий ей задачи. Это она поняла, уже когда вытащила елку из машины и оставалось только дотащить ее до двери, а потом втащить внутрь. Ожидания сильно разнились с реальностью: расстояние, которое обычно она преодолевала за три секунды, теперь превратилось в сущий кошмар. Она тянула и тянула, ругалась, иголки царапали кожу, словно она воевала с котом, а то и не одним, а не тащила всего-навсего неживой кусок дерева. Блядь, да с искусственной было бы намного проще. Но искусственную елку ей, конечно, не хотелось — это как-то не по-настоящему и она никак не могла допустить проведение первого Рождества Якова с искусственной, но какого же черта эта, настоящая, такая здоровенная и тяжелая и как она собралась впихнуть ее в дом и тем более поставить на место? «Чертово дерево, давай уже, какого хрена я в это ввязалась...»

— Что это ты делаешь?

Вопрос застал ее врасплох, когда она уже почти что справилась со своей миссией и стояла в дверях. В голосе Якова слышалась нотка удивления и немного непонимания — а еще, где-то между слов, был запрятан намек на улыбку: ситуация явно его немного позабавила. И долго он так стоял?

Лара обернулась и увидела, что не ошиблась — на его губах играла легкая ухмылка. Обсыпанная с головы до ног иголками, Лара воевала с елкой и та явно начинала побеждать в этой борьбе — так что, должно быть, видок у нее был довольно нелепый. 

— Вежливо приглашаю елку в дом, — строго и упрямо ответила она. Ситуация была не самой приятной, если не сказать доставучей. 

— А, — кивнул он, как будто сразу поняв ее намерения, а потом снова взглянул на нее и на обмотанное веревками дерево. — Но... Зачем?

Лара наконец улыбнулась, увидев его непонимание, а потом коротко засмеялась. Пора его немного просветить. 

— Ну, знаешь, Рождество скоро...

Он снова кивнул со знанием дела. 

— ...И?

— И это такая традиция. Елку украшают, а потом семья собирается вокруг и обменивается под ней подарками. 

— О... — Он задумался на мгновение, повертев в уме ее слова. — Это новая традиция? 

Лара издала смешок. 

— Ты единственный, кто назвал бы новой традицию возрастом в 117 лет. 

Для Лары в этой традиции не было ничего особенного, а вот для него все было в новинку. В конце концов, двадцатый век был для него всего лишь воспоминанием — и он ничего не знал о том, как люди начали украшать елку на Рождество и как это обретало все большую популярность, пока не стало тем, что есть сейчас. 

Он улыбнулся ей в ответ так, как улыбался всегда — мягко и очень тепло, и эта улыбка всегда напоминала ей о том ощущении, которое она каждый раз испытывала с ним рядом; как будто она укуталась в толстое и мягкое одеяло, спрятавшись от холодного мира в их тайном убежище.

Она снова вернулась к насущному: елка сама себя не затащит. С помощью Якова и с перепалками в духе «О, знаменитая Лара Крофт, победительница дикой природы, повержена каким-то деревом» и с ответным «Заткнись», елка наконец пересекла порог и направилась к месту своего назначения. 

Замок был слишком большим для двоих, и некоторые его части были нежилыми. Когда Лара переехала сюда, то обжила лишь небольшое крыло — кабинет, спальню с отдельной ванной комнатой и кухню. Появление Якова мало что изменило; ему не были привычны такие большие помещения и их обоих устраивало то, что уже имелось, не больше. Лара предложила поставить елку в кабинете — все равно большую часть времени они проводили именно там, разглядывая чертежи и планируя ремонт, или просто отдыхали и были вместе в окружении книг и в тепле камина и друг друга. Рождественская елка бы только скрасила комнату, наполняя своим ароматом и слегка напоминая о морозных сибирских сосняках. Здесь было не слишком похоже; запах едва чувствовался, а снег в Англии выпадал редко. В этом году и вовсе уже пролилось порядочно дождей, и, казалось, снега решили обойти остров стороной. 

И несмотря на пасмурную холодную погоду, Лара поняла, что много лет не чувствовала себя такой... довольной. Она весело щебетала, посвящая Якова в воспоминания о прошлом, о счастливых рождественских праздниках, о том, как отец дарил ей подарки и придумывал квесты по поиску сокровищ. Рассказывала, чем принято заниматься в это время года, какие традиционные блюда вкушать за обеденным столом и что надо класть под елку подарки и на следующее утро открывать их. Говорила о том, как дети надеятся, что достаточно хорошо себя вели чтобы получить в подарок то, что хотели и с каким восторгом ждут прибытия Санта Клауса на санях, запряженных волшебными оленями. 

Ребенком ей нравились все эти сказки и волшебство, которое окутывало все вокруг в рождественские дни. Взрослой же она находила невероятно любопытным сплетение мифов во всей их сложности с христианскими и языческими праздниками. 

Теперь же все было по-другому — вешая гирлянды на елку, они делились друг с другом историями, и Яков постоянно крутился рядом, пусть и не помогал, а скорее мешал; стоило ей встать на носочки, чтобы повесить гирлянду, он подкрадывался сзади и обнимал ее, и Лара почти полностью тонула в его объятьях. Он обнимал ее всю и каким-то особым выражением чувств касался в поцелуе ее шеи. Или больше, чем в одном поцелуе. А потом даже чуть куснул игриво, на что она пискнула, и он рассмеялся, прижимая к себе крепче, чтобы не вырвалась. Он намного охотнее обнимал ее, чем собирался как-то помогать, глядя, как она залезает на стул, чтобы дотянуться до верхней части. Возможность снова быть счастливой и смеяться в это время года стало для нее лучшим подарком на это Рождество, а больше ей ничего и не было нужно. 

И хоть тем вечером и ливануло как из ведра, все стало серым и мокрым и люди поспешили по домам, унылая погода за окном никак не помешала их счастью — они нежились на мягком диване с кружкой горячего чая. Свет отражался в гладких и цветастых украшениях, и елка сияла — ярким контрастом с погодой за окном. Было очень уютно — намного уютнее, чем бороться за выживание в ледяной глуши, пусть и была в этом какая-то свобода. Яков и раньше радовался Рождеству и был благодарен за все, что имел — свой народ, Софью, еду. Теперешний мир утерял ту простоту, и иногда это было сложно. Он и раньше никогда не понимал пришедших из внешнего мира людей и среди своих всегда чувствовал себя как дома, пусть даже так и не нашел успокоения или своего места. Но нынешние люди были вовсе чужды. Как-то так выходило, что некоторые забывали о действительно важных вещах и гнались за материальным — а еще за вещами и властью. Монголы, Советский Союз, Тринити — все пытались насадить свою власть в долине и править миром, тогда как тот, кто действительно этими возможностями обладал, тот, кого так хотели найти завоеватели, желал всего лишь простой, смертной жизни и шанса однажды умереть, шанса прожить нормальную жизнь с любимым человеком. Шанса умереть раньше, чем собственная дочь. Шанса не видеть, как все вокруг медленно увядают — а он остается последним осколком древности и тем, кого никто не помнит, кто не нашел свое место в мире и не вписывается никуда.

Лара сразу почувствовала, когда его захватили эти мрачные, серьезные мысли и взглянула на него, спросив, о чем он думает. 

Не слишком ли поздно стал он смертным?

Ему не хватало знакомых вещей — знать, где живет и чего можно ожидать. Не хватало Софьи, так, как никогда прежде — пусть она и поддержала его в решении уйти и жить и наслаждаться наконец своей жизнью и сказала, что он сделал более чем достаточно для нее и для Потомков и не стоит об этом беспокоиться; она была уже взрослой и вполне могла занять его место. Яков уже давно понимал, что ему пора отойти в сторону и позволить дочери позаботиться о Долине и всех, кто там жил. Так и должно было быть; рано или поздно родители отпускают детей. Даже если один из родителей бессмертный. И когда он стал смертен, Софья наказала ему не страшась повидать мир, открыть его для себя и быть счастливым с Ларой.

_«Нельзя это упускать. Не в третий раз.»_

Она была права. А еще она всегда была до боли честна. Только вот легче покидать Долину от этого не становилось. 

Яков взглянул Ларе в карие глаза и, увидев в них беспокойство, мягко улыбнулся. 

— Мы не положили подарки под елку. 

Он не был уверен, что стоило делиться с ней этими мыслями; не сейчас, не сегодня. Пусть они и были всегда открытыми друг перед другом, некоторые вещи он предпочитал сперва обдумать, и Лара не сильно в этом отличалась. Они приняли эти особенности друг друга и не давили. Лара громко вздохнула и покачала головой. 

— Я свой уже давно получила. Нашла в сибирской глуши. — Она крепче к нему прижалась, положив голову на грудь и обхватив руками за торс, и внутри Якова расползлось теплое чувство удовлетворения, вытеснившее прочь все печальные мысли. — А больше мне ничего и не нужно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечание автора**:  
"Что касается Якова и его то знания, то незнания про Рождество:   
Конкретную дату празднования утвердил Первый Никейский Собор, а до этого было несколько дат, обозначавших рождение Христа. По римскому календарю на 25 декабря приходилось зимнее солнцестояние, а между 17-м и 25-м проходило празднование сатурналий. Новая дата помогла язычникам принять христианство и утверждала единый день для рождения Христа. Это все произошло в 325-м году нашей эры. Согласно фандомной википедии, Яков родился «до 970-х», так что Рождество тогда уже праздновали и он был с ним знаком. Однако елка и обмен подарками — современное изобретение; да, римляне одаривали своих слуг на сатурналиях, однако церковь в средние века строго запрещала дарить что бы то ни было во время христианского рождества. Тогда это был скорее день для «постижения внутренней духовности» и конечно для визитов в церковь. Украшение деревьев стало популярно лишь в двадцатом веке.   
В это время Яков находился бог знает где, так что не имел никакого представления о подарках, украшательстве и елках. Я думаю, что он скорее был просто рад, что охотники вернулись с добычей и у людей была еда, или что находится подальше от них (смотря о каком периоде его жизни речь), чем заботился о каких-то подарках.   
Лара же, конечно, была знакома с праздниками в их нынешнем виде, и когда-то это было для нее весело, но после того, как она осиротела, для веселья уже не было повода. И хоть Ротт и был ей вроде крестного отца, она уже не могла радоваться так, как прежде — а потом она поступила в Университетский Колледж и стала жить отдельно, — и я думаю, у нее были соседи по квартире, чтобы платить только часть ренты, поэтому я отвела ей только комнату вместо целой квартиры, — и тогда она уже совсем перестала отмечать.   
А теперь они оба празднуют нечто новое — смесь двух праздников, — и подарков не дарят; не думаю, что Яков оценит процесс дарения, он в целом не придает вещам (излишнего) значения. Они просто посвящают время друг другу."


	4. Lady of the Dead

Запахи, жара, шум — все кричало, и казалось, что на мозг обрушилось все и одновременно, перегружая органы чувств.   
Все было очень ярким — множество людей носили пестрые одежды и разукрасили лица, покрыв белилами, нанеся черные узоры и мотивы и добавив черные круги вокруг глаз и на кончик носа. Лица были обрамлены переливами разноцветных красок и цветов из живых, игривых, вольных линий, и от этого лица выглядели словно развеселые черепа. 

Улицы полнились танцующими, болтающими и празднующими людьми и повсюду, куда бы Яков ни взглянул, мелькали пестрые улыбчивые лица. Люди толпились у лавок, выбивая у продавцов цену пониже на то, что лежало на прилавках: черепа «калаверас» из керамики, сахара и даже из шоколада, и все всевозможных форм и расцветок; ярко разукрашенные скелеты «калакас»; выпечка, напоминающая формой человеческую фигуру — «хлеб мертвых». И все вокруг было украшено оранжевыми цветами — они висели совершенно повсюду, от улиц до алтарей и кладбища. Люди сплетали из этих цветов различные фигурки, собирали лепестки в малые и большие корзины и, конечно, использовали их как и любые другие цветы. 

Лара пояснила, что праздник называется «Диа де лос муэртос», то есть «День мертвых» — или, точнее, «Дни мертвых». Она рассказала, что празднование длится два дня, и в это время умершие родственники возвращаются к своим семьям, пьют и кушают. Первого ноября возвращаются дети, и это называется «День ангелочков», а второго — уже взрослые, и это и есть уже сам «День мертвых». Очень живое и интересное сочетание культур ацтеков и христиан — Яков никогда не слышал о нем, но не переставал теперь восхищаться. 

И хотя Косумель стоял на землях майя, на сегодняшний день праздник из Мексики распространился по всей Южной Америке. 

И это было... удивительно.

Честно говоря, когда Лара впервые упомянула, что подумывает снова пойти по следу Тринити и уже придумала план, Яков не знал, чего ожидать от этого путешествия. Едва он успел привыкнуть к современной жизни и новому дому, как Лара уже хотела отправиться дальше. И неудивительно; реставрация замка прошла замечательно, Лара хорошенько постаралась и откопала все чертежи и убедилась, что все работы шли согласно ее планам — и была уже готова оставить на время семейные дела и заняться наконец Тринити. Яков совершенно не собирался ее удерживать — он знал, на что шел, когда сблизился с ней, знал, кто она такая. Очевидно, что Иона пойдет с ней тоже, но что Лара думала насчет него самого? Оставит ли его одного из расчета, что для него это будет слишком резкими изменениями, или собирается предложить пойти с ней?

Оказалось, что все же последнее, хотя она и переживала об этом немного — все-таки жизнь в изоляции накладывала определенные ограничения на его возможности. Нужно было оформить ему документы и убедиться, что он не подхватит какие-нибудь неприятные болячки — в новом мире его не существовало, и не указывать же в паспорте настоящую дату рождения.

Но для Лары не существовало ничего невозможного. Яков понятия не имел, как, у кого и за сколько, но она достала все нужное. Через пару месяцев у него уже был паспорт, загран, медкнижка и новая фамилия. И спустя тысячу прививок он уже был здесь, в Косумеле — месте, где не бывал никогда и не переставал теперь восхищаться всем, что видел.

Живя в сибирской глуши, Яков не думал о внешнем мире — для него существовал лишь Китеж и его народ, и суровые зимы с жарким летом. То была не жизнь — выживание, и каждый день — борьба. 

И пока они оставались забыты, мир развивался — но Яков постепенно позабыл, насколько сложными и разнообразными могут быть другие культуры. Только вот Лара напомнила ему о том, что он пропустил, и намеревалась показать все, что могла, пусть и вышла на охоту за Тринити.

Они прибыли на пару дней пораньше, чтобы осмотреть город. Пару простых спокойных дней, про которые Лара сказала «привыкнуть к обстановке, на всякий случай». Яков решил, что она это только ради него и придумала — сама-то она не нуждалась ни в каких дополнительных днях. Конечно, он не стал ничего на это говорить, лишь нежно улыбнулся. Может быть, когда-нибудь в будущем их отпуска будут выглядеть именно так — экзотика, приправленная парой выстрелов, мифов и артефактов.

-

Если днем город был прекрасен, то ночью — просто волшебен. Якову не хотелось уходить с балкона; он вышел, чтобы проветриться в вечерней прохладе, но его ожидания не оправдались — вечер был таким же душным и влажным, что и день, разве что солнце не пекло, — однако он так и остался стоять, разглядывая небольшой сквер внизу.

Музыка, люди и свечки были повсюду. Отовсюду доносился радостный смех, запахи экзотической кухни с привкусом острых специй разливались в горячем воздухе, и оранжевый свет свечей добавлял какую-то особую теплую атмосферу. Якову надо было помочь Ларе со сборами, но вид празднества — самих людей, поминающих членов семьи с такой внимательностью и то, что они не печалились и плакали, а были счастливы, — был такой чудесный, что Яков словно приклеился там, где стоял.

Его обняли за талию руки, и невысокая фигурка прижалась к спине, явно встав на носочки, чтобы взглянуть через плечо, а потом поцеловать в щеку. Это заставило его улыбнуться, взглянув на нее. Лара тоже была не в восторге от жары; на ней были майка и шорты и она заплела волосы и заколола их на затылке в дулечку вместо обычного хвоста. Разница была не очень велика, но выглядело мило.

Лара проследила за его взглядом, с минуту рассматривая кипящую на улице жизнь. 

— Правда здесь все совсем по-другому? — спокойно и нежно спросила она, но Якову все равно послышалась какая-то тоска в ее голосе. Как будто ей тоже хотелось относиться к своим потерям с таким же оптимизмом. Может, тогда было бы не так больно.

Отчасти, ему хотелось того же.

— Так и есть. Но мне нравится; лучше помнить о счастливых деньках, когда любимые еще были живы, а не о том, как они умерли и как по ним тоскуешь.

Лара прижалась покрепче и зарылась лицом в шею на мгновение, вдохнув запах, и повисла комфортная тишина. 

Взгляд Якова задержался на маленькой девчушке, весело побежавшей к маме с корзинкой оранжевых лепестков, а затем схватившей горсть и рассыпавшей их по земле, тем самым добавив в и без того яркую оранжевость свою маленькую долю цвета, покрывавшего землю. Яков понимал, что цветы были важной частью праздника, но не понимал, почему. 

— А какой смысл в этом цветке?

Лара снова выглянула из-за его плеча, посмотрев на улицу и на цветы — хотя и так уже знала, о чем он. 

— Это семпасучиль, мексиканские бархатцы. Считается, что они привлекают души к офрендас — алтарям с подношениями. Его также называют флор де муэрто, цветок мертвых.

Цветок мертвых? Не слишком приятное название. У него на лице, должно быть, отразилось все, что он об этом думал, так что Лара продолжила:

— Пусть название тебя не смущает. У него есть своя история. 

А вот это уже интересно. 

— Расскажи же, пожалуйста. 

Лара улыбнулась — она явно ждала этой просьбы. 

— Жили на свете любовники — Хочитль и Уитсилин. В детстве все свободное время они проводили вместе, играя и исследуя родной город. И хоть Хочитль была приличной девочкой, родители все же отпускали ее искать приключения в компании соседского мальчика. Со временем они полюбили друг друга.

Они любили вместе залезать на вершину горы неподалеку и там возносить цветочные дары богу солнца Тонатиу. Богу, похоже, их подношения нравились — и он улыбался им с неба теплым светом. В особенно прекрасный день на вершине этой горы они поклялись друг другу в вечной любви.

Но потом пришла война и отняла их друг у друга — Уитсилин отправился драться и защищать родную землю. Там его настигла смерть, и новость об этом быстро долетела до Хочитль. Ее мир рухнул в одночасье, и сердце словно вырвали из груди. Ей было так больно, что она решила подняться на гору в последний раз и умолять Тонатиу, чтобы он воссоединил ее с возлюбленным. Солнце услышало ее мольбы и нежно коснулось лучом ее щеки. В то же мгновение Хочитль превратилась в прекрасный огненный цветок — яркий, как само солнце. Но цветок не был одинок — к нему подлетела прекрасная колибри и с любовью коснулась клювиком сердцевины. Это был перерожденный Уитсилин. Цветок нежно раскрыл все свои двадцать лепестков, наполняя воздух приятным и таинственным ароматом.

С тех пор возлюбленные всегда будут вместе, пока существуют на свете цветы семпасучиль и колибри. 

Лара закончила свой рассказ, и Яков помолчал с какое-то мгновение. 

— Мне же не придется молить бога солнца, чтобы он позволил нам воссоединиться после твоего путешествия? — спросил он нежно, но вопрос был более чем серьезным. 

Они уже едва избежали смерти однажды и Якову не хотелось пройти через это снова, будь то Лара или он сам. Он доверял ее навыкам, но все еще глубоко внутри боялся ее потерять. А Лара, в свою очередь, боялась потерять его, и именно поэтому делала все возможное, чтобы уберечь его; она не позволит ему последовать с ней туда, куда собралась — но подумала ли она, каково ему отпускать ее одну?

Заметив его тревогу, она посерьезнела. Была ли она удивлена? Возможно. 

Она медленно протянула и руку и коснулась его руки, сплела пальцы и крепко сжала. 

— Нет, не придется. Обещаю, что не придется. 

Она не могла этого обещать; конечно, не было никакой гарантии — но Яков знал, что она сделает все, чтобы выжить, и этим он должен довольствоваться. Этого должно быть достаточно. 

_«Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно.»_


End file.
